


Just a Little Bit Longer

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Meme, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, i wrote a cozy winter fic in the beginning of summer because i wanted to, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: “What exactly is your plan here?” He hears Patrick mutter against his lips.David gives him a soft smile. “I’m thinking that if I kiss you long enough, you won’t actually leave.”--Written for the kisses prompt: #19. Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Just a Little Bit Longer

There’s a shift in the bed. David cracks his eyes open just enough to see the pale sunlight streaming through the curtains. He turns enough to see Patrick sitting on the edge of the bed, lacing up his snow boots.

David gives an incoherent grumble and swipes at his back. 

_“Wht’re y’doinph?”_

Patrick laughs. “What was that?”

“I said,” David repositions himself, “what are you doing?

“I’m getting dressed for the day, because it’s eight-thirty and I have to run to pick up the flatware from Mrs. Dolsen.”

“Oh,” David sighs, unhappy that his boyfriend is leaving so soon. “Why can’t she just drop it off?”

“Because she doesn’t trust herself to drive in the snow and her eyesight is getting worse,” Patrick replies as if this is a universally-known thing.

David sits up. “Is it snowing?”

“It did overnight,” Patrick points to the window above his desk. “The roads should be salted by now.”

“So you’re gonna leave me here to freeze all by myself?” David gives him a pout, pulling a knit blanket around his shoulders. 

“David, I have to go, I’ll be back this afternoon.”

He sighs again, much heavier now, and shuffles over on his knees to where Patrick sits bundled up in a sweater. With the blanket draped over his arms, he encircles Patrick in a hug and begins leaving light kisses along his cheekbones. 

“Don’t go yet,” he says somewhat pathetically between kisses. 

Patrick’s arms snake around his waist from under their little blanket cocoon and gives David a gentle squeeze. “If I don’t get on the road now, I’ll be late.”

He moves from Patrick’s cheek to his lips, kissing him sweetly, gently, and Patrick melts into it. For a few minutes, it’s all lips and hands as David’s fingers come up to scratch against the short hair at the nape of Patrick’s neck. 

“What exactly is your plan here?” He hears Patrick mutter against his lips. 

David gives him a soft smile. “I’m thinking that if I kiss you long enough, you won’t actually leave.”

“Uh-huh.” Patrick leans back a bit. “Then who’s gonna get the order?”

“Couldn’t you just go tomorrow?”

“When the store’s open and I’ve already promised her I’d come today?” Patrick asks flatly. “C’mon, the sooner I go the sooner I’ll be back.” 

David huffs. He pulls away and throws himself against the pillows, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. He peeks at Patrick from under his eyelashes as he makes his way toward the coatrack by the door. 

There’s a moment of quiet shuffling as Patrick zips his parka up and David begins to fall back asleep. There’s a metallic clunk of what’s presumably Patrick’s thermos being set down on the kitchen counter, and he's suddenly leaning over David to kiss his temple. 

“I’ll bring back hot chocolate,” he promises and then gives David a chaste kiss before actually leaving this time. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” David murmurs, smiling into his pillow. 

He falls asleep as the door clicks shut.


End file.
